Raging Love
by Thefunnyblogger
Summary: After a little fight Beastboy goes and apologizes little did he know something very special would happen there. BBRAE SUPER CUTE!


**"Why was I being so mean to her?" The green changeling asked himself. He closed his eyes and the flashback started.**

_"Why don't you laugh at my jokes?" I asked the violent haired girl. She scoffed and smirked._

_ "Because I don't find you funny." She says coldly. This hurt, but I didn't let that show. I swore to myself that I would get you to laugh at my joke. Her eyes narrow. Crap. She is reading my emotions from the inside out. _

_ "I just don't get it… I can get Robin to laugh but not you…" I say slowly. I watch as she tenses up. Her eye twitches. _

_ "Don't you EVER compare me to Robin…" She says. The anger is starting to rise in her voice. I stand up straight. I am finally taller than her so I know I have intimidation on my side. _

_ "I just did. What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a hint of rage in my voice. I could see the anger form in her eyes. She is getting close to her breaking point. _

_ "Beastboy I will hurt you if you keep acting like a jerk." She says with a hint of sorrow in her voice._

_ "Raven all you ever do is be a jerk to me, you hurt my feelings and you put me down… how do you think I could be nice to you! All you ever do is lock yourself in your room… It's like you're not even here! It's like you're a shut in FREAK!" I screamed at her. Her face went to anger right to pain. I Knew I did something wrong, but right there I let the inner beast control me. _

_ "Beastboy…" She said barley over a whisper. "I think you need to calm down and leave me alone." She looked down at the ground avoiding all eye contact. I could feel the anger creep up again. _

_ "So you're going to run back to your room like you always do." I say. I watched as her face crumbled. She turned to go to her room. I grabbed her arm a little too hard because I left a bloody mark. She used her black magic to push me agents the wall and she ran as fast as she could. I got up and immediately felt guilty. I went to my room to calm down. _

**"I should apologize" I say as I open my eyes. I get up off my bed and I walk down the hall to her room. I use my super human hearing to see if I heard anything. I didn't hear anything. I knocked three times and waited. After a minute I hear movement from the other side, but the door doesn't open. "Raven?" I call out cautiously.**

**"What do you want Beastboy?" she asks through the door.**

**"I just want to apologize" I say. The door remains closed, but I knew she heard me. "The way I acted today… I shouldn't have acted like a jerk. I didn't mean any of the things I said… I was just angry and frustrated and I let that get ahead of my emotions and I am so sorry..." I say just loud enough for her to hear. I turn around to go back to my room when I hear the door open. There before me is Raven, her hair up and her eyes red. I knew she had been crying.**

**"Why are you apologizing for the truth?" she asks with sorrow in her eyes. This makes me want to cry, but I won't. Not in front of Raven.**

**"It's not the truth Raven… I know we have had our rough patches, but we can get through that." I say.**

**"Do you really mean it?" She says slowly. I nod my head.**  
**"Of course I mean it… You are a really amazing person Raven. And I would love to get to know you better if you let me". As I say that I swear I saw her face light up a bit.**

**"I would love to get to know you better too Beastboy… I just don't get why me? Starfire is more talkative and is fun to be around... I am not. I wish I could be, but the curse my father has on me won't let me." She says slowly.**

**"Well Starfire is very talkative, but you're more in control of everything. I like that about you. It makes me want to know more about you and it's also because…" I cut myself off. She gives me a confused look.**

**"Because of what?" She asks.**

**"Because I…" I say. She gives me a look to keep going. "Because I…I think I am starting to fall in love with you. I might not know a lot about you, but I know enough to know that you're such an amazing person and I just seriously think I am starting to love you. Every moment we have with each other is the enough to make me happy. I thought I wouldn't be able to get passed the depression after my parents died, but when I am with you all the pain goes away. I know we have fought before and I thought you didn't like me, but I know we can only become stronger in time." I say with a shaky voice. Her eyes widen and she stares at me. 'CRAP' I think. 'I said way too much…' We stand there in silence for a few second before she speaks.**

**"Beastboy… I think I am starting to love you as well." She says this slowly, but with emotion. I stood there in shock not knowing what to do. When I finally snap back into I take a step towards her and I wrap my arms around her. She hugs back and we stand there in silence in each other's arms. Everything seemed so perfect in that moment I wished it never ended.**


End file.
